Alone
by vmbaby
Summary: Sequel to "Snake in the Garden" after being abused and taunted in Woodbury Carl lives in isolation that the other try to break.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N PLEASE READ! I'm back every one with an all new story for the sequel to snake in the garden if you haven't read it I suggest you go there first because there will be a lot of references to that one and it will get confusing unless you read it, but don't if you don't want to so any who on with the story**

The prison was silent like always, it had been 2 days sense Carl had come back and he spent most of those days in and out of sleep, he didn't really talk to anyone either not feeling the urge to. Although he would whisper a low 'thank you' or 'yes' and 'no' when necessary but he usually nodded though. It was clear to everyone that he was traumatized after his recent days of being hostage, and being brutally assaulted. He rarely left his cell due to being to weak still, and didn't want much of anything besides to be alone, to his own thoughts. But those thoughts become replays of events that plague his dreams and mind, allowing fear and nervousness to take him over. He shut everyone out when others tried to talk to him he remained quiet, but the want for help remained in his eyes. He saw himself as weak, and that everything that had happened was his fault.

Carl turned his head to the cell bars where he heard footsteps coming, and it revealed Hershel coming in with a basket of medical supplies, ready for another routine check up, His vitals were checked and everything now looked fine but plenty of food and rest was still advised, Rick came in a while later to take carl out for a walk so he wasn't staring at the same walls anymore and could see some sunlight.

"You ready?" rick asked to carl who was standing by the bed ready to go. He merely nodded and walked with his father out of the cell. His footsteps were a little shaky and cautious. Rick held him upright so he wouldn't stumble over and fall.

"Come on...easy now" were ricks words to encourage him to keep going. When Carl caught his balance Rick then let go and they walked. The first few minutes were quiet until rick broke the silence.

"How are you feeling?" It was a common question but with enough meaning to talk to his son he'd been so quiet. They were outside now walking through the fences ignoring the walkers.

"Okay, I guess" Carl responded. It wasn't the truth he felt scared, alone, but not Okay. Rick sighed, Carl was shutting him out again he can feel, and he didn't want that especially when Carl needed help, someone to guide him let him now he's safe now. But no where is safe, but he was determined to make sure Carl was.

"Please don't, don't shut me out, talk to me" Rick said, slight begging in his voice Carl didn't respond, instead stared at the ground, and stopped in his tracks. Rick took notice on Carl and that he had stopped moving, as he appeared glued to his spot. He walked over to him

"Hey, Carl..." he paused " You alright?" Rick asked, he was looking down at him concern in his eye's. Rick put his arm around Carl and walked him to a bench where they both sat down side by side. Rick took notice on the bruises on his arms, marks of how he was hurt. Rick reached out a hand to examine his arm and Carl's eyes spiked up to his father

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Rick whispered voice strained with hurt "I cant say it to you enough... I know something's wrong, don't hide, speak please"

"Can't" was Carl's only word, before leaning into Ricks side, and Rick put his arm's around him protectively, and Carl said it again.

"I can't"


	2. Chapter 2

" What are we gonna do about the governor, he's Bound to come back" Glenn reassured. It occupied all of there minds if that guy was to return. Rick looked to the cell Carl laid rested in. Rick didn't want Carl to feel unsafe if he ever came back, But its not like he can keep this a secret.

"He could be on his way right now, Ya, bes' keep a look out, him jus' given, your boy back like that ain't him, he'll be back" Merle spoke out

"Okay, then I'll go looking, can't take any chances" Daryl said as Glenn and Michonne stood up as well to show they would go with Daryl. Rick Debated it for a minute before giving an approving nod. Then they all went back to there regular day, as Daryl, Michonne and Glenn, went to pack up. Rick went up to Daryl before they left.

" If you don't see him a in a few hours come back"

" We'll be back, you stay with Carl, lil' Ass-kicker" and they drove off.

Rick went inside Carl's cell to see Hershel, examining his vitals' with supplies from the nursery.

"How is he?"

" Seems stable"

Carl stood quiet, He didn't look up at Rick when he came in either. He looked spaced out, By now he was lost in thought and Hershel had left but Rick stayed. Rick sat down next to his son trying to look him in eye, But Carl kept his head bowed low when he spoke.

"What are we doing?"

"What do you mean" Rick responded

"We don't have to be here, In this world" Rick listened to Carl, thought about it and realized what he was saying.

"You don't mean that"

" I'm alone" Rick nearly gasped at the words spoken.

"Hey, wait a minute, I'm still here, Judith, others here care about you, you are, Stronger than this, better than this" Rick stated, he couldn't take Carl's death, seeing him alive then the next second Carl had gone suicidal would crush him.

"The governor would be back I don't want to be here when that happens, I don't want to go through it again, I want to go, Its my choice" Carl's voice cracked and tears reached the surface. " And if he's gone or doesn't come back what do we do then keep this nightmare, It doesn't get better only worse" there was a moment of silence. uncomfortable silence. "Every who's dead isn't afraid anymore, I don't want to be either"

" Carl, I known that everything you've been through is hard, and I'm listening to you, But you don't want this, I don't,"

"We don't have control of our lives" Rick sighed What Carl was saying was true, But he wouldn't alloy Carl to go down the line of death.

"Jenner was right" Rick froze at the name spoken, Carl kept his head bowed down low, not looking at his father. Rick suddenly remembered the night at the farm with Lori and remembered her saying things about Jenner, that maybe he was right.

And Rick didn't now what to say next.


End file.
